International Broadcasts Wiki:IBWiki Daily Newsletter/Issue 1
The International Broadcasts Wiki official newsletter. Issue 1: December 31, 2013 As the 2014 Winter Olympics approach, a train station in the Russian city of Volgograd exploded in a suicide bombing that killed 17 including a police officer. The International Olympics Committee gave condolences over the bombing. It was said that it was confiedent of Russia's security preparations for the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. In a statement, the IOC said that at the olympics, security is the responsibility of the local authorities and the IOC have no doubt that the Russian authorities will be up to the task. The countdown is on for the New Year's Celebration and the night fireworks have been prepared for the midnight of December 31. Every country has prepared the biggest welcome sign for the welcoming of 2014. International Broadcasts Wiki has also spruced up for New Year. Fireworks backgrounds are set and theme colors have been changed from golden browns to blues and violets. IBWiki has prepared a welcome sign for 2014's welcome. It is currently placed at the home page gallery of the site. In 2013, music and dance has been a must-go. Songs of various artists in the world became widespread. One example is Katy Perry's "Roar". It became an international hit around the world and it features the nature. Miley Cyrus has been a controversy since she broke up with ex-boyfriend, Liam Hemsworth. One of the most famous dance crazes in the world is the twerking. Many famous personalities and ordinary people do it. Like Miley Cyrus at the MTV VMAs and One Direction member, Harry Styles at the Teen Choice Awards Sports is very dedicated in the coming 2014. Despite the train station bombing in Volgograd, that doesn't mean that the 2014 Winter Olympics will be interrupted and will be ceased because of security measures. According to the IOC, this only prepares the security of the Winter Olympics in Sochi. Football has been changed in the UK. BBC Sport chief football writer, Phil McNulty predicts that as we welcome 2014, one date will ever change the faces of British football. Many football events are coming for 2014, like the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil and the Barclays Premier League in the UK. by: Beckoliver.marron As you might have heard at the news section, music has been a must-do for 2013 and lots of songs hae been released on that year so here are the songs I like the most: IBWiki Top 10 Music: #Roar - Katy Perry #Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus #Baby I - Ariana Grande #Just Give Me A Reason - Pink ft. Nate Ruess #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus #Right There - Ariana Grande ft. Big Sean #Story of My Life - One Direction #Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran #YMCA - The Minions 2014 is approaching and we are now reminding you the movies you and your family will enjoy. First up is the upcoming movie, Minions. The movie is about the yellow henchmen who have existed in the beginning of time, which evolved from yellow, single-celled organisms into beings who have only one purpose which is to serve history's most ambitious villains. After their ineptitiude destroys all their masters, including a T-Rex and Dracula, they decide to isolate themselves fro the world and start a new life in Antarctica. It features the voices of Pierre Coffin & Chris Renaud as the minions, Steve Carell '''as Gru, '''Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill and John Hamm '''as Scarlet's husband and inventor, Herb Overkill. The movie is scheduled to be released at July 10, 2015 in theaters. Another is the Finding Nemo sequel,'' Finding Dory'' which is focused on the Pacific regal blue tang amnesiac character, Dory and will explore the idea ofn her being reunited with her family. Featuring the voices of '''Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, Albert Brooks as Marlin, Diane Keaton as Dory's mother, Jenny and Eugene Levy as Dory's father, Charlie. The movie will be released in cinemas June 17, 2016. By then new movies will be released in 2014. First is the movie, Maleficent. It is an untold story of Disney's most iconic villain from the 1959 classic, Sleeping Beauty. It stars Angelina Jolie as the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent, Elle Fanning as the Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora.' Sharito Copley' as King Stefan and Brenton Thwaites as Prince Philip. The movie will be released in May 30, 2014.